


Her Choice

by DesertVixen



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hymn to Demeter - Homer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



In this one thing, she would finally take control. Her mother had kept her the maiden of spring, never to ripen into the fullness of summer. Hades had taken her against her will, because he desired her light. Neither had considered Persephone’s desires.

She wanted to choose her destiny herself. The pomegranate seeds were merely how she exercised that choice.

Fruit burst on her tongue – tart, a sweet hint, surprisingly full. Persephone imagined this might be how power and choice tasted. 

Persephone counted the seeds as she ate. 

When they came to save her, she had already decided to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I was toying with Persephone's story, and the drabble sort of took shape.


End file.
